Sous quelques Gouttes de Pluie
by Chouchou-Chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT - UA - YAOI ?  - Drabble ?  - L'un est par terre, l'autre debout. Ils se parlent mais ne se comprennent pas. Ils se regardent et la pluie ricoche sur un ciel d'été.


...|||||||°°°|||||||...

**Sous quelques ****G****outtes de ****P****luie**

...|||||||°°°|||||||...

- Hey, tu vas bien ?

Il leva à peine le regard vers lui. Les yeux du garçon étaient dirigés dans sa direction mais il ne paraissait pas le voir. C'était comme s'il passait au travers de son corps, que l'autre était simplement immatériel, voire inexistant.

- Huu ?

Il émit un son. L'autre lui sourit nerveux, gêné mais en même temps fier d'avoir obtenu un semblant de réponse. Loin de ses habitudes, il se surprit à reprendre, hésitant – ce qui était encore plus surprenant pour un jeune homme de son statut :

- Tu vas bien ?

Il le regarda comme un nouveau spécimen définitivement pas humain.

- Tu me parles ?

L'autre n'en revint pas. Il en aurait ri. La veine sur sa tempe aurait dû se faire menaçante et son pied impatient pourtant, il ne put qu'être attendri. Une sensation étrangement familière réchauffait son corps tandis qu'un vent sournois soufflait entre les pans de sa veste.

- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?, dit-il tout en jetant ses bras autour de lui pour prouver ses dires.

- Hein ?

Il avait l'air d'être comme l'un de ces enfants que l'on préférait parfois qualifier de « lent » ou de « spécial ». Cependant, l'autre se plaisait à penser que c'était simplement parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à recevoir tant d'attention. Après tout, n'était-il pas à la rue ?

- Alors ?, réitéra l'autre.

- Ah euh… Ouais.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir parlé d'une voix enrouée.

- Oui.

Il se racla la gorge à nouveau, pas satisfait du ton de sa voix.

- Oui, je vais bien.

L'autre plongea son regard dans le sien et frissonna : si vide. Il sourit tout même à son vis-à-vis en réponse à sa déclaration. Il était si misérable, là, par terre. Ne sachant que dire d'autre, il poursuivit, tournant en rond dans un semblant de sujet:

- Ah bon ? On dirait pas…

Pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour ce gamin ? N'était-il pas en retard à un rendez-vous ? Il n'avait pas le courage, ni la volonté de vérifier sa montre et le bras portant sa serviette lui parut anormalement lourd.

Soudain, le sol se tâcha de nombreux petits cercles gris rapidement prenant une teinte noirâtre et surtout mouillé. Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait fort !

Prenant les choses en mains, il tenta d'attraper l'autre assis en tailleur sur le trottoir comme si c'était lui le centre de gravité de la Terre et que bouger chamboulerait tout.

- Dépêche ou tu vas être trempé, lui cria-t-il pour le presser tout en lui tendant encore la main, se protégeant aussi la tête de l'autre avec son cartable.

- Pardon ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il donnait l'air de se réveiller d'un de ces rêves longs et captivants malgré le fait que l'on n'avait rien compris à la trame.

- Mais il pleut, triples idiots !

- Il pleut ?

Le temps s'arrêta une fraction de seconde. Etait-ce une blague ?

Incrédule, l'autre le regarda. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur son visage, roulant sur ses joues, dans son cou, sous son tee-shirt décidément pas adapté à la saison. Elles devaient obstruer sa vue mais il ne cligna pas. Complètement perdus, comme s'ils réfléchissaient chacun à quelque chose de décisif en apparences, ils restèrent sans rien faire l'un sur le bitume des dalles, l'autre se penchant au-dessus de sa personne. Tous deux cherchaient à comprendre quelque chose qui auparavant ne les aurait même pas effleurés. Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps, la pluie s'enfonçant et les noyant dans leurs vêtements, les mouillant jusqu'aux os. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas aussi gênant que cela aurait pu paraître. Ce n'était vraiment pas le problème pour l'instant.

Non, c'était le ciel bleu que celui aux cheveux ébène ne cessaient de fixer comme son nouvel horizon, tel un paradis à atteindre. Oui, ses yeux aussi noirs que sa chevelure se perdait dans la chaleur d'une journée d'été. Le regard de son camarade était si beau, si pur.

Si chaud. Il avait chaud tout à coup. Si chaud au niveau de la cage thoracique. Si chaud comme lorsque l'on retrouve la familiarité et le réconfort de sa maison après un long voyage. Si chaud comme lorsqu'une personne qui nous ait chère nous serre dans leurs bras plus puissants et protecteur que les remparts d'un château. Si chaud comme lorsqu'on se réveil d'un cauchemar et qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de nous pour chasser ce mauvais présage. Si chaud dans la poitrine.

Et le cœur explose. L'organe vital suinte le sang si rapidement. Ça se presse. C'est bon. C'est électrisant. On en tremblerait presque.

Et l'autre ? Il ressent quoi ? L'autre ? L'autre c'est lequel des deux ? Sans l'un, il n'y a plus l'autre. L'autre n'a plus lieu d'être, les présentations sont déjà faites.

Enfin, il a retrouvé l'esquisse de la grimace du bonheur. Lentement, presque au ralenti, son bras se tend, sa main effleure celle du brun, ses doigts s'enroulent autour de son poignet comme il fait autour de celui du blond. La chair de poule ravage leurs deux corps. Ils se confondent en un même pronom personnel mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ils savent qui ils sont, c'est l'important.

- Tu as quelque part où aller ?

Non, évidemment que non. Il le sait ça aussi mais qu'importe, il ira partout où il ira.

Il secoua la tête. Il réfléchit, emprisonnant toujours sa main.

- Viens.

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Le porte document tomba dans le caniveau tandis qu'il se mit debout. Et ensemble, ils s'élancèrent sous la pluie et entre les immeubles de la ville comme s'ils s'amusaient dans un pré verdoyant clairsemé de ci de là d'arbres vagabonds, prêts à vaincre le monde s'il osait les séparer de nouveau.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**19.10.10 : **Plus ennuyeux, tu fais pas. Plus nul non plus, je crois. Plus court... Peut-être... Non, vraiment... Je m'ennuyais et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté quelque chose. Sérieusement,** OS sans queue, ni tête sans réel scénario réfléchis**. L'idée c'était qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés il y a longtemps et qu'au détour d'une rue, Sasuke voit un garçon par terre et dans un élan étrange décide de lui parler, soit c'est Naruto. Vous avez sans doute vu à quel point il ne se comprend pas lui même et pourquoi il s'attarde sur lui. Pourquoi tant de familiarité? En plus, la dernière phrase est à... Voilà quoi! **Vraiment pas mon meilleur OS.** Sachez aussi que ce n'était pas celui sur lequel je travaillais :p Vraiment, pour passer le temps et faire un 'tit truc.

Soit, je m'attarde. A bientôt tout de même,

Chouchou-chan.


End file.
